A Slytherin In Gryffindor Clothing
by punkrock1985
Summary: A surprise awaits everyone in number 12 Grimmauld's Place. pre-relationship drarry suggestions of some sexual material.


**A Slytherin in Gryffindor Clothing**

Draco awoke that morning to the sun in his eyes. "Harry, close the blinds" he moaned as he rolled over to curl himself into Harry's back, only to find that he was missing.

His side of the bed was empty and cold; the lack of the normal body heat Draco awoke to make him shiver. "Harry, come back to bed" he said loudly hoping the other man would hear him and comply.

But there was no answer. "Ugg, it's too early for this", he complained to himself as he heaved himself out of bed.

His feet touched the cold floor and the chilly winter air had goosebumps appear on his bare skin. Usually during the winter he would wake up to the fireplace warming his room, but since sharing a bed with Harry, it was unneeded because in Draco's opinion, that man was like a furnace, and sleeping next to him in addition to the fireplace would just be suffocatingly hot.

Still too tired to go to his own room and get dressed, he instead opted to steal one of Harry's t-shirts. He knew Harry didn't mind, and Draco enjoyed wearing them. They were comfortable and smelled of Harry. Draco decided not to put on any more clothes as it was just him, Harry, and Kreature, and Kreature was just a house elf, so he had no need to be modest around him. Plus Harry had grown to be much taller than Draco and with his liking for baggy clothes, his t-shirts reached about Draco's midthigh, so they easily covered what needed to be covered.

Draco walked tiredly down the stairs to the living room only to see Granger and Weasley sitting on the couch opposite from Harry. "Ugg, it's too early for this."

But nonetheless, he walked up to Harry gave him a kiss good morning, and then extended his hand to those on the couch. Both guests looked around Draco to give Harry a questioning glance, which Harry returned with a small smirk. Draco didn't seem to notice the small exchange but instead said, "Good morning, how nice of you to visit but ,may I ask why you choose to visit Harry so early in the morning."

The couple looked shocked, but said nothing. Who was this man in front of them, he looked exactly like Draco, but he was being was too nice to be him. Hermione had begun to suspect polyjuice potion. Harry stood up and put a gentle hand on Draco's arm, "Honey it's nearly noon."

"What!" Draco looked momentarily confused but soon his eyes drew to the old grandfather clock to see that indeed it was 5 'till 12.

"Oh my", he said facing back to the couple on the couch, "Pardon my rudeness, I had no idea it was so late!" "Why don't you get yourself some tea" Harry said gently to Draco, "You must still be tired." Draco just nodded and walked into the kitchen.

The trio in the living room could hear him ask Kreature for some tea. "What the bloody hell, Harry!" Ron exclaimed. "What did you do to Draco, did you brain wash him, and what the hell was he wearing."

Harry smirked, "Draco is…affectionate when he's tired, and a bit of a klepto." he said followed by a small laugh. "But just you wait until he's done with his tea, it's, well I'd say it's like magic, but it's a lot weirder than that."

They sat there in silence for a few minutes until the kitchen door flew open and a much unset Draco emerged. He stormed up to Harry, "What the bloody hell, Harry, why didn't you wake me up, now most of my day has been wasted, plus your little friends are here, and you didn't think to tell me. And to top it all off, I had to wake up cold and alone this morning, you jerk. And you two", he said as he turned to Hermione and Ron, "Do you not have any manners, you can't just show up at someone's house whenever you feel like it. You should at least send an owl the night before, so all members of a house hold", he said motioning to himself" know to be prepared for your arrival. Oh my Salazar, how typical of Gryffindors" he finished with a scoff.

All three asbeforementioned Gyffindors were trying to hold in giggles, but Ron finally broke in hysterical laughter when Harry said, "Oh my Godric." "What!" Draco said confused. "It's oh my Godric" Harry said as if he were speaking to a child. "Not 'oh my Salazar.'" "I'm not a bloody Gryffindor" Draco replied seething with anger.

Ron was now holding his stomach he was laughing so hard, even Hermione had to hide her giggles behind her hand but Harry just stood there with a smirk on his face worthy of any Slytherin, which was ironic for the situation. "What the hell, weasel, what in Merlin's name is so funny?"

Hermione supplied him with an answer,"Perhaps it is because of your very appropriate attire." She said followed by another round of giggles. "Well if I had known that you two Gryffindorks were going to be here, I would have woken up earlier, and would be dressed in the appropriate attire at this moment." Ron's laughter grew as he now had to lean of the couch just to keep standing. "How dare you laugh at me?" Draco growled at Ron as he went to pull his wand out of his pocket, just to be reminded that his wand was in yesterday's jeans, which would be upstairs on Harry's floor.

The action even had Harry letting out a laugh, while Ron was nearly as red in the face as his hair. Draco was also red in the face from a mixture of embarrassment and anger. "Oh don't pay any attention to Ron, I think you look great." Harry said with laughter in his voice.

The red of Draco's cheeks grew brighter, as he stared at the ground in front of him bunching his hands into fists at the bottom of Harry's shirt. His own movement caught his eye as he realized he had never worn a shirt of this color. He had to say the shade of red was horrible and much too bright. He distinctively knew that the color was probably not helping the red of his cheeks. But he continued to pull at the bottom, when he realized that the part of the fabric he was holding was gold, a realization struck him as his eyes looked higher on the shirt. Right there, taking up the middle of the shirt was a huge crest with a lion in the middle. A look of horror presented itself on Draco's face, the red gone but was replaced by unhealthy white. His face rose slowly to look at the owner of the shirt he was wearing.

Harry just stood there with a smug expression, which only added to Draco's humiliation. He was wearing a Gryffindor shirt, HARRY POTTER'S GRYFFINDOR SHIRT! "This is not happening", Draco thought to himself, "it just can't. Life wouldn't be so cruel." "Oh my…" he started but was cut off by Harry. "Godric." He said. "It would be inconsiderate to say Salazar, seeing as you are wearing Godric's crest."

Draco let out a pathetic wine as if that would erase the whole situation. Unfortunately for him it didn't and Ron was still trying to die of laughter, and was close to succeeding, Hermione was patting Ron on the back, no longer hiding her giggles, and Harry just stood there looking extremely pleased with himself.

As if Draco's life wasn't falling apart, as if everything he hates and was raised to stay away from, wasn't blatantly being shown in his attire. He wished the carpet would be so kind as to swallow him like devil's snare.

Much to his distain the carpet was not devils snare and he was forced to deal with the most humiliating experience in his life that he was sure weasel would not be letting him forget for a long time. "That is probably the worst thing in this situation, Weasel now has black mail on me." Draco nearly let out a tear at that, such a fate was worse than death.

There was only one thing he could do now, it was possibly the most Slytherin like action, and he wondered why he hadn't thought of it in the first place. Here it goes Slytherin Dignity Saver Plan number 4, Insult Then Run. With the excellent use of standard insult number 394, "You are the reason Mandrakes cry, weasel." Ron's laughter came to a complete stop as he stared at Draco. "What the…" but it was too late, Draco had already walked across the room and was quickly swaggering up the stairs as if he had been in complete control of the situation the whole time.

But as his back turned, Ron had another reason to forget the very out of place insult, as he once again started to laugh just managing to make out a "if you add an apostrophe s and bitch, you could keep that shirt for yourself." Draco blushed and started to almost run up the stairs, as the back of the shirt he was wearing said 'Potter'.


End file.
